Yes or No
by ghostanimal
Summary: Sam moves into a new college dorm room where she finds out that her new roommate Dani dresses, looks and acts like a boy. As their friendship grows, they wonder if it's just ordinary friendship or true love. Femslash, DanixSam Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

><p><strong>Me reviewers! Take my poll at my profile. <strong>

**Also, this fanfiction is based on my FAVORITE romance movie of ALL TIME, Yes or No, but it's a foreign film so the original title is Yaak Rak Gaw Rak Loey. You can find it under Yes or No with English subtitles at letmewatchthis dot com if you want to spoil the whole story for you.**

**Just so you understand perfectly clear, this is a DANI, as in Danny's CLONE, and Sam fanfiction. Sam's a tad OOC in this story, mainly considering her relationship with her mother.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm serious, I'll be fine," Sam protested into the phone as she checked her bag at the same time. She glanced up to make sure it was the dorm building that matched her papers before she entered. "Yeah, I got the Persian chocolates, thanks...Finished it actually, I shared with Paulina, Valerie and Kwan...They loved them...Yeah I ate some too they were delicious."<p>

Sam made her way down the hallway as some of the girls moved in and out of their rooms, grabbing last-minute things they had left outside.

"NOOOO!" a voice shrieked down the hallway. Sam looked up to see Valerie run out of the room and stand off to the side of the door, wincing as various things were thrown out of her room. Paulina stumbled out a moment later, make-up ruined as she collapsed dramatically to her knees. Sam walked towards her some, still on the phone. "Dash...what do you mean? I love you, don't leave me!"

Paulina looked completely heartbroken as she examined at the picture of her and Dash together. She suddenly stared at the phone, Sam guessing that Dash hung up on her. She let out a long cry as Sam basically stood next to her. Paulina gave her a heartbroken look before clinging to her and crying.

After a few seconds of an awkward hug, Sam passed her onto Valerie before she continued to her room.

"Yeah. Love you too Mom. I'm going to get settled in. Love you, call you later," Sam sighed before hanging up the phone and running her hands through her shoulder-length hair and looking around the room. Apparently everything got moved in.

She smiled and opened her suitcase before putting out a fluffy black towel and some of her other shower products. Each dorm had their own private bathroom that the roommates shared. Sam examined the small counter space before placing all of her stuff on the right side of the sink. Her roommate could have the other half.

Pulling her hair tie out so that her hair was completely down and free, she stripped herself before taking advantage of the shower. About five minutes into the shower, she heard the door open. She paid no mind though. It was probably just her roommate.

She quickly finished up before drying her hair briefly with the towel and then slipping it around her. If she had known her roommate would be here so fast, she would have brought clothes into the bathroom. Eh, they were both girls. Who cares? She walked into the room to see a boy standing at the window, staring outside. He wore boot-cut jeans with a dark red polo and a black watch on his left hand with black sneakers. Hair cut in an emo hairstyle and a beautiful shade of black. Was this her roommate's brother? She had to admit he was cute. But he was in her dorm room. And she was also undressed.

As if sensing her presence, he turned around. Sam couldn't help but notice how pretty his deep blue eyes were. He looked down and Sam followed his gaze. Suddenly, a small cockroach ran across the floor and near his foot. He gave out a very feminine scream.

_Well that's kind of a turn-off,_ Sam thought, completely surprised, even more so when he ran at her in a panic and clung to her arm.

"GET OFF!" Sam shrieked over his screams before finally kneeing him in the gut, causing him to fall down.

"That hurt!" he whimpered. His voice was also feminine, not just his screams.

"You're...a girl?" Sam asked slowly.

"What? Of course," he-she-insisted."You're not even going to apologize?"

"For what? You jumped at me," Sam defended herself. "Now get out."

"Did you NOT see that cockroach?" she demanded to know. "And this is my room."

"Your room?" Sam echoed. _Damnit...I switched rooms to get away from a preppy cheerleader to room with a crossdresser. _"How is this you're room. You have that hair, that face, that body, the personality...very feminine. What parts of you look anything like a girls? Show me!"

He-she rolled her eyes and lifted her shirt. Sam awkwardly looked away almost immediately after seeing that yes...it was a she. She had boobs.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you can have the right side and I take the left."<p>

Her roommate looked down at the red tape separating the sides, going at an odd angle so that Sam could exit the room. Her roommate frowned.

"How do I go to the bathroom?" she asked, noticing that the bathroom was on her side. Sam took noticed and scowled.

"Only time you can cross the line," she muttered. Her roommate flashed her a small smirk and dramatically crossed the line before walking into the bathroom.

Sam rolled her eyes at her.

* * *

><p>Sam smiled as her new fish tank was set up on her desk. She took the small fish she had gotten from her professor and gently slipped him into the tank. Now to study his behavior.<p>

Meanwhile, her roommate had gotten her guitar out. Earlier, Sam had yelled at her for singing and playing it, so now she was just pretending to rock hard on it. She wasn't making any noise, but the actions still irked Sam.

Later that night, Sam also learned that her roommate was scared of the dark and kept a small light on at night. Normally it wouldn't bother her, but strangely now it annoyed her to no end.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going on vacation, so no update for two weeks. Though this chapter is longer then normal to kind of entertain yousatisfy you until I get back. Also an anonymous user pointed out that I HATE SAM. I do, but it's mostly her views and how she takes actions concerning her views. I personally think she's one of those uneducated but over-opinioned people. You know those people who do things like say gay couples can't adopt because children need a male and female role model at home. But that's why we forbid single parents to raise their kids huh? She seems like those kind of people who have such a strong opinion against something that she refuses to look at any facts.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dani woke up slowly the next day. Lazily opening her eyes, she looked around. She took notice of the fact that Sam's bed was empty and she wasn't in the room.<p>

"The landlord's not home," she joked to herself as she rolled out of bed. She immediately put herself to work making her bed. After it was neatly made, she glanced at her roommate's bed. It was messy and unmade. Dani rolled her eyes at the dumb line before crossing it and began neatly making Sam's bed for her. She smiled gently as she noticed that Sam had a stuffed anime panda with her. After the bed was made, she put the panda laying down on her pillow before she prepared for class.

* * *

><p>Later Sam wandered down the hall with Paulina, Valerie and Kwan at her side after her class earlier that day. Glancing behind her, she noticed her roommate walking down the hallway behind them at a distance. She then focused her attention on giving Paulina another hug, since she was still on the verge of crying since Dash dumped her over the phone, before they all split up. Dani, however, followed Paulina into their classroom. Paulina slipped into a seat, barely holding back tears. Dani set her stuff down on another desk before glancing at Paulina. After a moment of internal debate, she stood and walked towards her.<p>

Paulina stared hard at the handkerchief Dani was offering her. It was snow-white with a green F in the corner.

"You can blow your nose in it if you want. I don't mind," Dani told her gently. Paulina smiled brightly, eyes sparkling some as she accepted it and wiped her eyes. Paulina had no idea why she bothered putting on her eye-makeup like normal in her condition, now regretting it once she noticed the eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara she got on Dani's handkerchief.

When she looked up to thank Dani, she noticed that Dani had moved to her seat and was preparing for class. Before she could move towards her, the professor came in and class was started.

* * *

><p>Sam and Valerie exchanged a small smile of "we knew it" when Paulina was <em>already<em> going on about how she was in love.

"So who did you meet this time?" Valerie teased. Paulina ignored the teasing tone and went on about the handkerchief girl.

"It was like I hit a jackpot," she swooned. "She totally understood me in that way nobody else could. We had a connection. That SPECIAL connection."

"Didn't she have that connection with at least five other guys and two other girls?" Kwan questioned. Sam nodded and Valerie replied "Bout that" while Paulina picked to ignore him.

* * *

><p>Sam wrote a few words down before turning to glare at her roommate. She was playing a video game. She couldn't hear it since last time Dani played it, Sam made her mute it. Sam wasn't sure why, but everything about her roommate was irking her. Even worse, she couldn't convince her roommate to use HER one-roommate switch. Sam had used hers up already.<p>

_Least she isn't as loud and hogs the bathroom as the cheerleader,_ Sam tried to cheer herself up. Didn't work.

"Can you turn that off?" Sam asked, turning to glare at Dani. She stared back.

"What now? The screen glare is somehow blinding your vision even though your back is to it?" Dani mocked. Sam scowled and stood. She forcibly unplugged the game. Dani scrambled to her feet. "Hey!"

"Sam, do you have any food? I'm hungry," Paulina's voice called as she walked into the open door. Paulina walked in and saw Dani. Dani and Sam just stared at her as Paulina slowly backed up. Both Sam and Dani heard a small squeal from the hallway before Paulina rushed back in.

"Sam, come with me," she ordered and dragged Sam out against her will. The second they were in the safety of the hallway, Sam made Paulina let go of her arm.

"Who is that?" Paulina demanded to know. Sam blanked. "Your roommate?"

"I don't know, never asked for her na...Don't tell me she's..."

"YES!" Paulina squealed. "Don't you think she's handsome?"

"Meh," Sam scowled.

"We have to exchange rooms!" Paulina begged. "I used mine up because I got stuck with that awful farm girl. Please!"

"Paulina I can't, I-"

"Valerie is super quiet. Please Sam!" Paulina nearly dropped to her knees when Sam grabbed her shoulders.

"Paulina, listened to me. I used my one roommate switch because I got stuck with your stupid cheerleading co-captain."

"Why? Susan's so nice."

"Not to me!"

"What's her name?" Paulina changed the subject.

"I told you, I never asked."

"Let's go find out!" Paulina chirped, pulling Sam into the room with her. Dani had changed her activity to fiddle with some sort of electronic device.

"Hey," Paulina called out to Dani, Sam becoming disgusted with the slightly flirty tone. Dani turned her attention to Paulina. "Listen, about yesterday...thank you. We meet again."

Dani smiled at her, making Paulina giggle slightly. Sam felt like hurling.

"Did you blow your nose?" Dani asked.

"No!" Paulina replied. "But I did wash it. I'll give it to you later...I'm Paulina."

"I'm Dani, with an i. Short for Danielle."

"This is Sam. Short for Samantha," Paulina introduced Sam.

"Call me Samantha and you're dead," she threatened.

"What are you making? Are you a technical student?" Paulina asked.

"Yeah, weapons design engineer," Dani replied. "I come from a family of ghost-hunters and weapons design is about 50% of the job."

"Ghost hunters?" Paulina asked, grinning.

"Yeah. This right here is a ghost tracker. Detects ghosts," Dani told her. Paulina smiled and stared at it. Dani handed it to her. "Here, you can have it.

Sam rolled her eyes at Paulina's heart-stopped lovey-dovey expression.

"Thank you," she chirped, clutching the box-shaped device to her chest.

"Hey Paulina? Can you make it back to your room with all those hearts blocking your vision?" Sam teased. Paulina gave her a weak glare before she skipped out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up the next day to the smell of food. She lazily opened her eyes to find Dani, already showered and dressed for the day, cooking food...inside a crock pot. Rolling her eyes, she got up and passed Dani, who annoyingly took a spoonful of food from the crock pot and made exaggerated sounds of deliciousness. Sam glared at her before entering the bathroom. The second Sam closed the bathroom door, Dani gasped and waved at her mouth. She should have at least blown it before she took that spoonful...<p>

After Sam got out of the shower, she noticed that Dani was gone and there was a bowl, spoon and napkin on the red boundary line she set, along with a note.

_Eat it. It's delicious, and vegetarian. From the crossdresser_

Sam rolled her eyes, but she hesitantly picked up the spoon anyway and took a sip. She didn't want to admit it...but it was delicious.

* * *

><p>Later that day, calmed and her day brightened after her classes, Sam studied the fish in her room for her class. There was no real noise in the room, other then the small bubbling of the liquid inside Dani's crock pot. After a few moments of silence, Dani coughed.<p>

"Sorry, couldn't help it and I didn't know how to make the noise quiet," Dani half-mumbled before stirring her liquid.

"It's fine," Sam replied. After some awkward silence, Dani spoke again.

"Are you hungry? I'm trying out a new recipe."

Sam sat at her chair for a minute longer. She was hungry, and Dani _was_ offering her free food. Also judging by the food from this morning, this food shouldn't be TOO bad. What the hell? Why not? She stood and sat on the floor across from Dani, still on her side while the crock pot was on the line, Dani still on her side though.

"How the hell do you cook inside a crock pot like that?" Sam blurted out. "And what is that?"

"My Aunt Alicia taught me," Dani explained before handing Sam a spoon and a fork. "And this is roasted chicken with some vegetables. Try it, pretty good."

Sam hesitantly stabbed a few veggies and some chicken onto the fork before taking a bite. She chewed slowly.

"It's good isn't it?" Dani told her with a smirk. Sam glanced up at her. The food was delicious.

"It's alright," she half-lied, taking another bite. She stared at the food for a moment. "You like to cook?"

"It's fun," Dani replied. Sam looked up at Dani's desk, which had some sort of weapon on it with random parts and tools all over the desk and half-sticking out of the drawers.

"What about that?" she asked, nodding towards the weapon.

"It's an ectoplasmic-ray shooter," Dani told her.

"Do you like building those weapons or actually hunting the ghosts?" Sam asked, taking two more bites of the food.

"I love both," came the reply. "What about you? Do you like fish?"

Dani pointed to the fish in Sam's tank.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed. "Marine biology major."

"What's it doing?" Dani asked, stretching her neck to see the fish.

"Actually?" Sam questioned.

"Actually what?" Dani blinked, confused.

"No, that's the name of the fish. It's breed is little dolphin," Sam told her with a small smile on her face.

"Cute name. Is it a dolphin?"

"No, but it looks like one, so we call it little dolphin."

"There's only one in there," Dani noticed. "Doesn't he get lonely?"

"They're very cruel, hard to live with. If you put another one in there it'll fight," Sam told her.

"Like it's owner?" Dani teased. Sam violently stabbed a piece of chicken.

"It's just selective friend-wise," Sam defended.

"Oh I'm teasing," Dani smiled at her. Sam gave a tiny smile before eating more free food.

* * *

><p><strong>To clear up a few things, YES we get a love TRIANGLE going on. I got a<br>**


End file.
